


You've changed

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, F/M, Horrible friend, M/M, catch up, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Sophia meets an old friend for a night out and unfortunately, it's not a nice night





	You've changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just small story for everyone to enjoy. Yesterday was the one year anniversary of daddy Liam and baby Harry series. I just want to thank you all for enjoying this series and taking a part of this. I love all your comments and the love, thank you so much x

Sophia really wished she didn't go out tonight. She wished she didn't end up crying to Liam after the conversation with her so called friend but she didn't expect it to go so bad. It just started as a quick drink after work and a good catch up with her old friend Melanie. The two hadn't seen each other for so long, both busy with their lives that they decided to meet up for a quick drink after work. 

Sophia meet her friend in the evening after work in a nice cocktail bar in another town. It was quiet mid week, only a few friends and couple in the dark bar as they drank their fancy drinks. Sophia walked in to see her friend at a table, a drink in one hand and her phone in another. Sophia was looking forward to a catch up, it had been too long and she had so much to tell her friend.

"Hey Mel." Sophia said as Melanie looked up and smiled. "Miss Smith we need to do this more often." Melanie said as she gave Sophia a hug. "How you been? Fancy a drink?" "Of course." Sophia replied as she got her drink, a classic Bellini. "You just finished work?" Melanie asked. "Yeah been a long day, everyone seemed to want flowers for their wives today." Sophia said as she stands k her drink, noticing her friend looking at her engagement ring. She didn't say anything though, she knew what Melanie was like with marriage and children.

The two talked for a while, catching up on anything and everything, they talked about their jobs, mutual friends they knew and soon enough, Melanie mentioned Sophia's ring, asking if she got engaged. "Yes me and Liam did, he proposed a few months ago." Sophia said smiling a little but she saw her friend wasn't happy. "Congratulations." Melanie replied in a way where she said it because she had to, not to be happy.

"When are you getting married?" Melanie asked. "14th of march." "So soon?" "Yeah well we didn't want to wait, and Harry is so excited as well." Sophia said before realised what she said. "Who's Harry?" She asked and Sophia didn't know how to answer, she knew what her friend was like and it wasn't going to go down well. "He's my little. I adopted him a few months ago." Sophia said. "Oh my god Sophia, are you taking the piss?" Melanie said a little too loud. 

Sophia didn't know what to say, she felt her self getting embarrassed. "Sophia you know being a mother is the worst thing a modern woman can do for herself." Melanie said her voice sounding disappointed. "Harry is a lovely baby though. He's just so kind and full of life." Sophia said as Melanie rolled her eyes. This was the part of Melanie Sophia didn't like, she claimed to be a feminist but her views were quite controversial.

"Soph, women have spent centuries trying to be independent and be their own person. Why do you want to ruin all their hard work by becoming a mother?" Melanie asked bitterly. "I think I've become a better person since I became Harry's mother." Sophia said trying not to get upset. "No you don't become a better person, it makes you a submissive slave that have to look after the brats for the rest of your life. That's what men want, they want you to back in time when all women did were bake and make babies. Children are the most disgusting creatures in the world, they bring nothing but hate and shame. No offence Sophia but I don't even recognise you anymore. You've done the most stupid thing a woman can do. You're less of a woman now." Melanie said bitterly and Sophia couldn't take it anymore.

 

Sophia barley finished her drink before she made her excuses and left the bar. She went straight home and couldn't stop crying. How dare could Melanie say those things? She knew her friend had some radical views on feminism but tonight she took it too far. Sophia loved Harry and being his mummy had only made her be a better person, not ruin her life. 

She got home, still crying from what happened as she opened the front door and saw Liam in the kitchen, making something that smelt really nice. "Hey Sophia, I've massed some stir fry, I didn't know if you and Mel had some food but," Liam stopped when he saw Sophia walking in, she still had tears in her eyes as Liam went straight to the woman he loved.

"What's happened?" He asked shocked to see her so upset. "Melanie's such a bitch." Sophia said as Liam hugged her. He took his fiancé to the living to sit down, trying to calm her down. "Soph, please tell me what happened, what did she do?" Liam asked. "It started so well, we were having a nice time talking before I mentioned about getting married, then I did the stupid thing if mentioning how I became a mum." Sophia paused for a moment.

"She then criticised me for being a mum, saying I'm no longer a woman and children are horrible." Sophia tried to calm herself down but what her so called friend said, it was just too horrible. Liam just held onto her as she calmed down. "Soph, you know you shouldn't listen to her. You are an amazing mother she has no right to talk to you like that." Liam said as Sophia nodded. "I know it's just the way it was said. I thought she was my friend." Sophia said as she held Liam's hand, tonight was a disaster and all she wanted to do was forget it. 

 

That night Sophia couldn't sleep. She and Liam had spent the test of the night together cuddling on the couch. Now Liam was fast asleep in bed and their little Harry was sleeping in the other room but Sophia was still wide awake. She still couldn't stop thinking of what was said tonight. Had she really changed ever since she had Harry, was her life completely different since she became a mummy. She couldn't go out as much as she used to, she didn't spend as much money on herself anymore, her whole life resolved around Harry to make sure he was ok. Yes her life had changed but it had been changed for the better and no one could change that. 

The best morning Liam wanted to make Sophia feel better. After her horrible night he wanted to make her happy again. So he decided to make her breakfast in bed. Liam went to wake up Harry who was still sleeping peacefully. "Harry, wake up baby." Liam whispered as Harry opened his green eyes and smiled as he saw his daddy. "Daddy!"Harry said as Liam picked him up and gave him a hug. "How's my little angel?" Liam asked as he went to the changing table and changed Harry's nappy. "Fine. Where's mummy?" Harry asked. "She's still in bed darling but we're going to surprise her this morning. We're going to make her the best breakfast ever because she is the best mummy in the world." Liam said as Harry was now changed and they went to the kitchen.

Liam put Harry down in his seat and started making some scrambled egg on toast. Liam started singing silly little songs for Harry, keeping the boy entertained as he made the eggs. "Daddy, where was mummy last night?" Harry asked and Liam hesitated. He didn't want to upset Harry and tell him what was said last night. "She just had to stay late at work last night baby. She really missed you." Liam said and Harry just accepted that. 

Breakfast was finally done and Liam plated the eggs and toast on a plate then onto a tray. He then got a pot of tea and put it on the tray. "Ok baby, we're going to bring this upstairs, we gotta be very quiet." Liam said and Harry nodded and daddy and baby walked upstairs.

Sophia was still fast asleep when Liam and Harry came in. Harry went straight to the bed to wake up mummy. "Mummy mummy wake up." Harry said as Sophia woke up to the sound of her baby's voice. "Hello baby." Sophia said as she cuddled her baby and saw Liam with a tray full of food. 

"Morning we made you some breakfast." Liam said as he placed the tray down for her. "Oh what's this for?" Sophia asked as Harry snuggled into her. "Cos you are the best mummy in the whole wide world." Harry said and when he said this, it wanted to make Sophia cry. It was then when she realized this was what she wanted, this little boy who was full of love and happiness and had made her a better woman has made her more complete. This little boy has changed her life for the better and she would never have it any other way. 

"You're the best." Liam whispered to the woman he loved, giving her a kiss. "Thank you Liam, I love you." Sophia said giving him a small smile. Sophia ate her breakfast with her two most important in her life. She now didn't care what Melanie said, she wasn't a friend and didn't want to know her anymore. She had the most amazing fiancé and amazing baby in her life and to Sophia, she was a strong woman who loved her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever a woman wants to do in her life, makes her a strong woman x


End file.
